Toa Luminus
The "Toa Luminus" refers to the team of six Warriors of Light brought to Ankoku Nui from three worlds unknown to the Toa Metru. They make up half the main protagonists of Bionic Fantasy. Members * Cloud - Toa Luminus of Dreams and Team Leader, from Nibelheim * Tifa - Toa Luminus of Friendship, from Nibelheim * Squall - Toa Luminus of Courage and Deputy Leader, from Balamb Garden * Rinoa - Toa Luminus of Love, from Deling City * Tidus - Toa Luminus of Hope, from (Dream) Zanarkand * Yuna - Toa Luminus of Justice, from Besaid * Aerith - (posthumous) ally/honorary member, resides in the Lifestream of Gaia. * Jikanmu - Honorary member, from Ankoku Nui History The six warriors were mysteriously sent to Ankoku Nui, where they meet the Toa Metru, who have been split into three groups of two, and they are now trying to find out what is causing the planet's deterioration. Tidus and Yuna were found floating across Ga-Ao's waters and rescued by Vakama and Nokama, making their way through the flooded region's scarce landmasses and it's deep waters before encountering Bismarck and defeating it. Their next destination is Po-Kassho, where the land was barren and Midgardsormr lurked, waiting for the opportunity to strike the travelers. The Genjuu caught Nokama and Yuna off guard, but it was killed by Jikanmu, who leads the group to the Mako Reactor, which they destroy, giving them more time to save the planet. Squall and Rinoa saved Matau and Nuju from a Vahkshi ambush, and they searched for a way out of Onu-Kuro, slaying Kujata just before arriving in the jungles of Le-Mido, passing by the remains of a Vahkshi destroyed by Jikanmu, who they later find standing outside the second Mako Reactor shortly after disposing of Valefar. He leads them inside, where they find that it's builder is in possession of ancient Centra technology, which allows the reactor to move across the planet like Balamb Garden could. They destroy it as it heads towards Ko-Shiro, and navigate through a harsh snowstorm, while being followed by Fenrir. The party pushes the Genjuu off an icy bridge to it's demise before regrouping with Jikanmu at a settlement. Cloud and Tifa already met up with Onewa and Whenua, following them as they tunneled their way through a cave to Ta-Aka, to find and defeat the Efreet as instructed by Jikanmu. Their next destination was the industrial region Ina-Kiiro, rife with mighty lightning bolts, that would have incinerated them if not for the few operational lightning towers that remained, which ceased only with the death of Ixion. Finally, they come to the final Mako Reactor, which Cloud and Tifa recognized all to well and knew was linked to Ankoku Nui's decaying state. The party gets inside and blow it up before making their way to Do-Mura, where they meet up with Tidus, Yuna, Squall, Rinoa, and the other Toa Metru. Jikanmu explains to them who Scryptorek is, and that they must take him down if Ankoku Nui is to survive. After defeating the Liche, the heroes finally get into the lair of Scryptorek and exterminate the last of the Vahkshi, but not without some bickering at Jikanmu in light of his personal beliefs conflicting with theirs and, to some extent, the Toa Code. Jikanmu leaves them when they get to the Makuta's archives, from which they learn how the worlds of Gaia and Spira are connected, and deduce that some of the things Jikanmu told them greatly contrast with reality. As they slowly put the pieces together, they retrieve the Vahi and confront Jikanmu at Ankoku Kini, demanding the truth from him. The Toa of Time reveals his true form to be Scryptorek, and sets Kardahamut upon them, but the Toa Luminus and Toa Metru ultimately triumph and return to their homes, having accomplished their mission to save Ankoku Nui. Powers and Weapons Despite being humans, the Warriors of Light learned or were given such powers as the ability to use White or Black Magic, the latter in similar ways to how a Toa would utilize his/her respective element to fight. * Cloud carries the Buster Sword, and uses mainly Air/Wind based and protective magic. * Tifa fights with her fists, using the "Zangan Ken"Zangan Ken" means "Zangan Fist"" style of martial arts, and strengthening magic. * Squall wields his signature gunblade, using a mix of ranged and close-combat tactics as well as mainly Earth based magic. * Rinoa has a wrist-mounted projectile weapon and uses most elemental types of Black Magic. She later gains a lanceThe lance Rinoa uses is modeled after the Lance of Longinus as seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion, which serves as a hint to who provides her japanese voice, an Evangelion cast member. from inside the second Mako Reactor, which was destroyed by Kardahamut. * Tidus fights with a sword dubbed the "Brotherhood", using mainly Water and Time based magic, and sometimes uses whatever spherical objects he can find as a makeshift blitzball for ranged attacks. * Yuna uses twin handguns and White Magic. Etymology and symbolism "Luminus" comes from "lumine", which is a Latin word for "light", referring to the team members being called the Warriors of Light. Thus, "Toa Luminus" is Matoran for "Warriors of Light". The inclusion of the main protagonists of Final Fantasy 7, 8 and 10, along with their love interests alludes to the Chinese concept of the Yin and Yang, as notably seen in Yuna and Tidus' characteristics. Voice * Cloud: Takahiro Sakurai(JP), Steve Burton(EN) * Tifa: Ayumi Ito(JP), Sarah Cowan(EN) * Squall: Hideo Ishikawa(JP), Giuseppe Lattanzi(EN) * Rinoa: Kotono Mitsuishi(JP), April Stewart(EN) * Tidus: Masakazu Morita(JP), James Arnold Taylor(EN) * Yuna: Mayuko Aoki(JP), Hedy Burress(EN) * Aerith: Maaya Sakamoto(JP), Andrea Bowen(EN) Trivia * All six members come from Final Fantasy games whose characters are designed by Tetsuya Nomura, and thus were the first games to have some of their characters included in the first Kingdom Hearts game. * They are the only Toa team to be made up of almost entirely humans, though Yuna is half Al Bhed and Aerith is half Cetra. ** They are also the only Toa to be designated by a virtue, rather than an element. * All of warriors, except Rinoa, appeared together in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. ** Tifa has yet to rejoin the rest in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. * All three females actually on the team were either voiced or motion captured by Mayuko Aoki. * Tidus' english voice actor, James Arnold Taylor, was previously involved with Bionicle as the voice of Berix in The Legend Reborn. * Tifa and Squall are the only Final Fantasy characters here whose english voices are recast, as Sarah Cowan and Giuseppe Lattanzi, both friends of GokaiWhite's. ** Rinoa also has a different voice actress than in official sources, though it's because Bionic Fantasy was being written before Skyler Davenport was announced to be her official english voice actress in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT''https://www.instagram.com/p/BmT9YK7Hsd2/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link. *** She's also the only character to have her japanese voice recast, as Kotono Mitsuishi, instead of Kana Hanazawa, who voices her as of ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. * Aerith, Squall, and Tidus are the only Toa Luminus who have not (yet) appeared in Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:User:GokaiWhite